


None Other

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sorting through everything after.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	None Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



Weapons. Armor. More than either of them needed, certainly, and quite a bit of it should have been sold or traded long ago. 

But looking through it all, now that everything was over... 

"Take what you need for your soldiers," Cecil said as he looked to Kain. "I'm sure it'll be needed." 

"But..." 

Cecil shook his head. "I'd have none other, if you're willing." 

There was a pause before Kain nodded, though Cecil was sure he already knew his dear friend's every thought. 

"If you need a bit of time, first..." 

"And then I'll be at your side. I promise."


End file.
